A Heat That Shouldn't Be Slain
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: Lavi is sent to a school that practices slaying dragons. Now, he and a few others are sent out into the forest to complete a difficult test that might cost them their lives. However, there's something up in this forest and surviving becomes tougher. During the survival, Lavi meets a strange boy that befriends dragons. He learns that not everything is exactly as it seems. Laven.


**Wah! I'm late for Laven Week! I feel so disappointed in myself...since I'm late I'll upload two stories and attend to them as quickly as I can. I got this idea from 'How To Train Your Dragon'...even though...it's not really that similar...whatever, I absolutely ****_love _****dragons. **_**"this means a different language." This is just thoughts. **_**Jeez, this title took FOREVER to come up with...and I didn't even come up with it...I suck at coming up with titles ;n; **

* * *

Lavi stared down at his jagged dagger with a frown on his lips. Bookman, his grandfather, had just enrolled him into dragon-hunting school...and by school, he meant _survival. _Killing dragons for survival is just how everyone did everything nowadays. They ate dragon meat (it was usually tough so it'd take a few days to cook), wore dragon skin, used their claws and teeth for weapons, and even used their organs for potions. It was just the way life was in the day of the great dragon-slaying era. Dragons were born everyday and they were constant threats to his village, so none of them feared that the dragons would die out; in fact, the dragons dying out would be a good thing. It'd be so much more easier to actually _live _that way. Since killing dragons was a part of everyday life and Lavi turned 18, he was sent to school where he would learn the perfect ways to slay the fire-breathing monsters.

His class was small, _really _small in fact, only made up of thirteen people, fourteen including himself. Some of them looked trained, some of them looked like they were about to piss themselves and a few of them looked pissed off at the world. The ages ranged from nine to thirty-three so Lavi really didn't have to feel out of place. Through the classes of defending and attacking, he became quick friends with two hunters by the name of Lenalee Lee and Yuu Kanda. Apparently, Yuu Kanda came with his three brothers (who looked nothing alike, mind you) to learn about killing dragons because their father spoiled them all. For some reason, Kanda really despised his father. Lenalee Lee actually decided to come here on her own. She sighed as she explained that her brother was bawling at the examination test when she passed.

The last test of the semester was that they had to go out on their own for an entire year and _survive _on instincts alone. They would be competing with their comrades and had to bring back the bones of the dragons they killed, which were said to be extremely heavy. So now, here Lavi stood, with his dull and jagged dagger in his hands, wishing that he had something better to defend himself with. What was he gonna do with a tiny little dagger, shove it in the creature's eyeball? He wasn't really that experienced with making weapons like Kanda was or fighting with his hands like Chaoji or kicking them into outer space like Lenalee. He supposed that this was a part of the test, making your own weapons to destroy the dragons.

Sighing, Lavi figured he should probably catch some fish for lunch at the very least. It was then that he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. Lavi froze to the spot and recovered quickly, scurrying behind a tree quietly and watching very closely. A tiny dragon hopped out. It had the weirdest tail, which reminded him a bit like swirling fire. It's wings seemed more feathery and it had spikes on it's forehead and a cross structure on it's face. The entire thing shone a golden color, including it's eyes. It actually didn't look that threatening, but Lavi learned from his training that not all dragons were as harmless as they seemed, even if they were the size of a bug. The redhead watched as the little thing walked past him and over towards the river, lapping up as much water as it could. He gripped the dagger in his hand and stepped from behind the tree. The dragon stilled it's drinking and raised it's head up. Lavi immediately hid behind the tree again.

"_Timcanpy! There you are!" _A voice that spoke a language that Lavi had never heard before approached the dragon. Lavi had learned all types of different languages because of his grandfather's harsh training, so what kind of language was this person speaking? Was it even a person? Lavi peeked around the tree and his eyes widened when he saw a boy a few years younger than him rush over towards the dragon. At first, Lavi was prepared for the boy to lunge and attack it. He was surprised when the boy knelt down and the dragon climbed up his arm to perch on his shoulder. As the boy turned, Lavi got a better look at him. He had astounding white hair and gray eyes. What was really different was the red scar that ran down his face. _Who is this guy? _Lavi wondered.

It was then that a scream of terror filled the air.

Lavi recognized that voice...it was Suman Dark's. Suman had been one of the classmates he'd been training with. He was the oldest of everyone there, being thirty-three years old. But...how could someone so old be taken down so easily. Lavi shuddered. _Just what kind of enemies are we going up against. _The redhead's attention was drawn to the white-haired teen who looked off into the distance. He seemed to stare out into the distance sadly before scoffing and walking the opposite direction, shaking his head. Lavi was a bit curious where he was going, but decided that it was probably better if he went to go see if Suman was okay. He ran as quickly as he could to the scene and tripped over a log, landing flat on his face.

"Che, you're an idiot." Lavi flinched and looked around before spotting Kanda in a tree. "Running towards the area where someone was killed by a dragon. Do you seriously think that's safe? If the dragon was still there, it'd kill you." He chided and hopped down from the tree.

"Yuu, why're you so mean to meee~?" Lavi whined and half-hugged the stern teen.

"Get the fuck off of me." Kanda snarled and shrugged him off violently before walking off.

"Where are ya goin', Yuu?" Lavi asked, following after him.

"Fuck off, stupid rabbit. Leave me alone, I'm going to go kill some fucking dragons and get this shit over with." He snapped.

"Let me come too~!" Lavi whined, a bit afraid that he'd get eaten. He'd never admit that he was afraid.

What if he came upon a huge dragon? He only had a _dagger! _Which was really dull...he'd be killed in a second...just then, a huge, black dragon with a purplish tint flew over them. They both gawked at the dragon, which didn't even bat an eye at them. It had other smaller dragons following it. Kanda and Lavi both gave each other a serious look before running over to where the dragon left. They both froze at the scene before them. Suman was lying there on the blood-stained grass, his body a sickly blue color. In an instant, he started to vanish and little baby dragons oozed out of his body. Lavi head a hand to his mouth to keep from throwing up as the babies nibbled on his flesh.

"Shit, man...that's not cool...I'd hate to end up like him..." Lavi muttered, feeling pity for the dead man.

"He had comrades with him. That makes eleven of us now." Kanda mumbled and Lavi's stomach did a flip when Kanda turned to him. "No one said this was going to be easy. Either man up, or find a weapon. _Never _hesitate. You'll get killed that way." With those last words, Kanda walked off and Lavi watched him go, frowning. He looked down at the baby dragons, curious as to why Kanda didn't kill them. He gulped and took out his dagger.

That was the first time he killed a dragon.

* * *

It had only been a week and Lavi already felt like he changed since the day he saw Suman eaten alive by the baby dragons he killed later on. It was dark except for the glow of the fire and he was laying in his bed that he managed to create out of fur from animals around him. He was actually a bit satisfied; hopefully, this would be a breeze and a year would quickly pass and go. As he stared at the fire, his mind started to wander back to that mysterious boy who spoke a different language. Just what kind of language was he speaking? Could he speak English? Why was he even in the woods to begin with? He seemed quite friendly with that golden dragon...maybe...was he capturing dragons and secretly killing them off? Lavi was unsure and decided to just let it off his mind. He needed to focus on creating a strong weapon to take down a dragon tomorrow.

He just hoped that he'd survive this thing.

After what seemed like a hours, Lavi's eyes began to close and he started lulling off to sleep. It was when he heard a splash that his eyes snapped open. Listening carefully, he heard a familiar voice. The redhead threw the fur off of him and tip toed towards the sounds of splashing. He peeked behind a tree and let his jaw drop. There in front of him...was Lenalee and Miranda, taking a bath together...in a hot spring no doubt. "S-strike!" Lavi whispered, blood leaking from his nose. He froze when he heard a branch crack behind him. He peered into the dark and gasped when golden eyes shone in the dark...and not just any eyes either.

Dragon eyes.

Lavi backed away from the dragon in fear. He had _nothing _to defend himself with. The dragon took a step forward and Lavi gasped, backing into the tree. _All I can do is run, but everyone knows that dragons are faster than humans...I'm fucked. _Lavi closed his eyes, expecting pain. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and saw that the dragon was gone. Blinking a few times, the redhead looked around and didn't see the dragon anywhere. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at something that lay on the dirt. He walked over and picked it up, narrowing his eyes at it. It was a single white scale. _How weird..._he thought and looked around. That dragon was sure black. Lavi pocketed the scale and turned around. His eyes widened with surprise when he saw Lenalee and Miranda wrapped up in furs. Lenalee glared at him dangerously and he instantly covered his eyes. Smiling, the girls walked past him and left. _Are they crazy? If they're not armed, they could be hurt. _Lavi thought darkly.

Shaking his head, Lavi returned to his camp and laid down on his fur, pulling another up to keep him warm. The fire had long since gone out and the sun had started to rise. Unfortunately, Lavi really couldn't get any sleep. He kept thinking about that mysterious dragon. He recognized it alright. It was the dragon that had killed Suman. Then there was also the white scale that was left from the scene. He knew that the dragon knew he was there...so then why did it disappear? Surely, it wanted to make him it's next meal...Lavi took out the white scale and stared at it for a long time before enclosing it around his palm. It was just too weird. The dragon should've eaten him right then and there...so then why? Why did it leave? Or did another dragon come along and attack it? But then, wouldn't Lavi hear the commotion going on?

Maybe Kanda knew something about it...

The redhead finally managed to drift off to sleep when the bright sun made it's way above the ground. He slept for most of the day and woke up around the afternoon...he wasn't really sure what time it was, but it's not like that mattered anyways. Lavi stretched and slid his dagger that was under his pillow in his holder before venturing off to, hopefully, kill a dragon. Along the way, he met Lenalee and Miranda and Miranda cowered behind Lenalee, who explained that they weren't supposed to be teaming up, but ever since she saw the aftermath of Suman, she wanted to protect Miranda. Lavi agreed with her and ventured off again, being sure to repeat the same words Kanda did to her.

It was starting to get late, and Lavi hadn't come across a single dragon...which was weird. Dragons were _always _around. They were everywhere, there was no escape from them. Maybe he just had bad luck. Suddenly, there was a glint from the corner of his eye and Lavi all but hopped behind a tree, watching carefully as the first dragon he encountered with made it's way through the trees. Lavi's hand hovered over the holder and unbuttoned it, gingerly taking out his dagger. He bit his lip, watching carefully as the dragon approached a tree that was near his own and munched on a fruit. Lavi licked his lips, thinking about the last time he ate dragon meant. If cooked correctly, dragon meat was the best. He watched his grandfather make it once. Lavi stepped from behind the tree and the dragon's golden eyes flickered over to him.

_Never hesitate._

With that thought in mind, Lavi lunged at the dragon with all his might. Just when his dagger was about to contact the dragon, which hadn't moved an inch, something collided with his dagger and threw him away from the dragon. He grit his teeth in pain when he landed on the dagger; he wouldn't dare call out though. Squinting his eyes open, he saw the boy from a week ago slowly walking towards him with a look of disapproval in his eyes. Lavi bared his teeth at the boy and he took the dagger into his hand, waiting for the boy to get closer. Once he approached him, Lavi attacked him and the golden dragon let out a small roar before lashing him with his tail. Before he knew it, he was falling. Lavi's eyes widened in shock. _I was...on a cliff? _His eyes closed. _So this is it, huh? What a stupid way to die...gramps would be so disappointed..._Lavi waited for the impact.

It never came.

Opening his eyes, Lavi looked around to see that he was inside some type of deep crater. Cliffs rose all around him and there was a waterfall connected to one of them. _Am I...dead? _Lavi wondered until he heard something land beside him. He quickly snapped his head to the side and saw the golden dragon, which was _much _smaller before, land beside him. It was ten times larger than it was last time. He backed away when he saw the kid from before walked towards him with a calm gaze on his face. _What's going on in this forest?! Is this some kind of test from the teachers? If so...I don't have a good weapon to kill this guy..._Lavi thought and stood up, pulling off a fighting stance. _  
_

_"You and your friends need to leave this forest before you get hurt." _His lips were moving, but only jibberish was coming out of his mouth.

"Don't come any closer!" Lavi growled and Allen stopped. "Wh...what are you?" He asked cautiously. The white haired boy tilted his head and frowned at him.

_"Leave." _He spoke softly.

"I can't..." _...understand you..._Lavi thought and heard a loud crack in the air as well as a loud scream. _That was Daisya! _The boy looked around quickly and ran over to the golden dragon before hopping on the dragon. He looked over at Lavi with narrowed eyes.

_"Leave this forest." _He said and then flew away on Timcanpy.

"W-wait! Don't just leave me here!" Lavi shouted, but he was gone. Gritting his teeth, the redhead stormed off and looked around before attempting to climb out of the crater using the rocks as platforms. It took him about an hour to get halfway up the mountain. _If Daisya's hurt...well, I just hope that Yuu has a softer heart than he shows. _Lavi thought as he finally made it to the top of the cliff. He started walking away until he heard a splash. Frowning, Lavi turned around and peeked over the cliff to see that the boy from before had returned with his dragon and was sitting in the water.

_Who _is _that guy? _

As he walked back to his camp, he froze when a sword was held to his throat. "Where have you been, stupid rabbit?" A cold voice asked.

"Yuu?" Lavi questioned and Kanda didn't budge. "Um...I fell off a cliff." He explained, not really wanting to tell him that he met a boy that spoke a language he didn't know and was friends with the dragons.

"Che." Kanda scowled and pulled his sword away. Lavi turned around to see the grim look on Kanda's face.

"Earlier...I heard Daisya, what hap-" Lavi started but was silence when Kanda placed a hand over his mouth.

"He's gone." Kanda whispered and looked around. Lavi pulled Kanda's hand away and lowered his voice, his heart going crazy in his chest.

"G-gone? He's...?"

"Dead." Kanda finished lowly.

"How...?" Lavi asked softly.

"Look, rabbit, you better watch your step around here. There's something out here...whatever it is, it's not human, but it's not a dragon either. I'm not sure if the training camp has anything to do with it either, but for now, I'm going to write a letter and send it to them. It's going to take awhile since I don't have any means of mailing it, but for now, we've got to decrease casualties. Whatever's out here...we need to be careful of it. Expect the unexpected. I'm going out to find the others. For now...just stay hidden and _don't _kill any dragons. In fact, don't get _near _any of them." Kanda muttered, looking around before quickly shushing him. The two of them froze and watched as the dragon that killed Suman and most likely Daisya flew past them slowly. Lavi stared after it as it headed in the direction of where he had just returned from.

_Just what is going on in this forest?_

* * *

**I was actually expecting a totally different plot...I guess...not...? Anyways, I'll be working on the other story I'll post and then perhaps update HOD but don't get your hopes up.**  
**Tyki: People are dying.**  
**Vira: ...yep.**  
**Tyki: *grins* I like it.**  
**Vira: *slaps Tyki* Damn it, Tyki, don't be all creepy now, I am _not_ busting you out of jail _again._  
Tyki: Tch...**


End file.
